1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of high frequency welding of thermoplastic materials, and more particularly, to an improved machine for welding which operates under the principle of high frequency oscillation of a voltage applied to the thermoplastic materials causing an internal heating and fusion of the materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
High frequency welding machines for thermoplastic materials are known in the art. Such welding machines as are known in the art are manually operated by a technician who must control the lengths of the treatment periods of the thermoplastic material, as well as other operating parameters of the machine. Because these machines are manually operated, their full potential regarding efficiency and intricate applications is not realized.
By way of background information, a typical high frequency welding machine welds thermoplastic materials together by subjecting these materials to a high voltage which is oscillated at a high frequency to cause bi-polling of the molecules of the materials being welded. The rapid oscillation of the voltage causes friction between the molecules to cause an internal heating which eventually results in a weld of the materials. The voltage is applied to the materials through dies on either side of the materials to be welded. The dies form a capacitor between which the materials to be welded are placed.
The improvement that is the subject of this application is the use with such a machine of automatic sensing and computing units in order to automate the operation of the machine.